The Magical Fox
by Old Goat
Summary: The wand is back much to the disappointment of an angry goat, a worried rabbit, and a confused fox. Can things be set right with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme or will a certain raccoon with a bad attitude and a big gun blast Nick first? A Guardians of the Galaxy/Zootopia Crossover, also staring Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, Neville Longbottom, & Harry Potter. Yep, I mess with everyone


**The Magical Fox**

 _ **The wand is back, much to the disappointment of an angry goat, a worried rabbit, and a confused fox. Can things be set right with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme or will a certain raccoon with a bad attitude and a big gun blast Nick first? A Guardians of the Galaxy/Zootopia Crossover, also staring Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, Neville Longbottom, & Harry Potter. Yep, I mess with everyone in this story. **_

_**This is Part 3 of the Neville's Wand Trilogy. Part 1 is the Magical Rabbit (Zootopia/Teen Titians) & Part 2 is the Magical Wolf (Zootopia/JLA).**_

 _I do not own the rights to Disney's Zooptopia, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Harry Potter or any of its characters and apologize to their creators. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

"Is this really my wand, I mean my father's wand?" Neville Longbottom asked as he looked down at the wooden object on the table. "Dolohov destroyed it during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, so how can it be here and whole again?"

The wand was shaking and attempting to fade in and out of reality. "We're using our strongest wards to keep it in place," Harry Potter replied. "As for how it repaired itself and why it is doing what it is currently doing, I have no idea. We have a saying that the wand picks the wizard, maybe there is more to that saying then we know?"

"Then where has it been all this time?" Neville asked as he looked closer at the wooden object. "And where's it trying to go now?"

"It was returned to me by a Merlin from another reality," Harry answered. "He was a goat, from where animals walk and talk. He said that the wand caused a rift in his reality with others."

There was a magical jolt and a flickering as the wand faded and didn't return. "I think we lost it!" Neville snapped. "Where did it go?"

* * *

"That last attempt at humor was pitiful Slick!" the uniformed rabbit laughed. "So the bet is that if you cannot make me laugh at your next joke, you will stop telling jokes for the remainder of the day."

"Ah come on Carrots, that last joke was funny!" the fox in a police uniform laughed back. "So if I lose, I can't tell another joke for the rest of the day. But if I win and you laugh, what do I get?"

"You name it fox," Judy replied as she skipped along.

"What about a kiss?" Nick teased her as he gave her one of his trademark smirks. "Not a chaste little peck, but a real kiss."

The rabbit stopped, looked back at him and seemed to ponder his bet. "So if your joke is not funny you can't tell another one for the remainder of the day, but if I do laugh I have to give you a kiss?" She replied. Then winking, she added. "I win either way!"

Nick stopped and looked at the bunny as she laughed and raced into the park. "What did you just say?" he asked. Then seeing she was gone, he ran after her. "Carrots, what did you just say?"

"You've got to win the bet to find out!" she laughed and twirled around to face him. "So tell me your joke."

"Okay, so two foxes walk into a bar…" Nick started. He was not paying attention to where he was walking and slipped on a stick that was lying on the sidewalk. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Was that was your joke?" Judy asked. Then turning she saw the fox was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk holding a strange looking stick. "Nick is that a wand?"

Before the fox could answer, he seemed to sink into the pavement. "Nick!" Judy screamed as she ran to where he was once sitting. "Sweet cheese and crackers, it's happened again!"

* * *

Nick found himself sitting in a room full of crates still holding the stick. "Aw come on, not again!" he huffed. "If you're a wand, take me back home." When nothing happened he tried again, "Take me home… abracadabra…presto changeo… please take me back. Fine have it your way!" He went to toss the wand, but it was stuck to his paw. He tried to pull it free with his other paw, but it was firmly stuck. Then shaking it, he felt a tingling and the box in front of him turned into a chair. "Aw come on, let me go!" he snapped and as he shook the wand harder, the chair suddenly turned into a pyramid of marbles, which fell apart with a loud clattering noise.

A door slid open and a huge furless grey and red ugly creature entered the room. "Hey you!" it yelled at the fox. "What are you doing in here?" The creature began walking towards Nick, but slipped on the marbles and fell onto the floor with a big thump.

"Drax, what is going on?" said another smaller, but just as ugly creature as it entered the room. This one was pink colored and was wearing a brown jacket. The only fur it had was a brown patch on the top of its head. "Hey, who are you?" it demanded.

Nick scurried over towards several crates, but he too slipped on the marbles and fell muzzle first onto the floor. He desperately crawled over to the crates, pressed his back to one and tried to draw his dart gun with his left paw. "Stay back!" the fox stuttered. "I'm a cop."

The brown furred creature looked down at him and then walked over to the door and yelled, "Hey Rocket, we've got one of your friends down here!" Then leaning against the door frame, he said to Nick, "Take it easy fox, no one is going to hurt you. You are a fox, right?"

"Geeze Quill, what the frack is going on in here?" a raccoon dressed in an orange jumpsuit and carrying a huge gun yelled as he pushed his way into the room. "Who are you?"

"Nick Wilde with the Zooptopia Police Department," the fox replied. "Thank goodness someone normal is here. Where am I?"

"You're not one of those magicians, like that vixen, who could change into a human are you?" Rocket asked. "So put the wand down or I'll blast you!"

"Look raccoon, I'd love to let go of this thing but it's stuck to my paw!" the fox snapped.

"Don't call me a raccoon!" Rocket yelled and shouldered his gun.

"But you are a raccoon, aren't you?" Nick asked in a puzzled voice.

"I told you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rocket yelled. The gun hummed as he fired.

The fox raised his paws in front of him, as if he could block the gun's shot. He felt the wand tingle again and the raccoon's gun turned into a bouquet of flowers. "Hey that was my favorite gun!" Rocket snarled as he leapt at the fox. As the raccoon landed, he slipped on the marbles and slammed into Nick who was raising his dart gun. The gun went off and the tranquilizer dart hit Drax, who was running towards the two animals and he fell forwards landing on top of the two smaller animals, pinning them to the floor.

"Now look what you did fox!" the raccoon yelled as he tried to push his way from under the large alien.

"How's is this my fault raccoon?" the fox snapped back, he too was stuck.

"Quit calling me a raccoon!" Rocket growled.

"Raccoon…raccoon..!" Nick growled back. "You are a raccoon, idiot!"

"Okay, you two need to learn to play together if we are going to figure this out," the brown furred pink creature said. Nick looked up at him and his eyes widened in disbelief as another creature towered over him, it was a walking gray tree!

"I am Groot!" the tree said as it picked up the grey and red furless creature, freeing the fox and the raccoon.

As the two animals snarled at each other, the brown furred creature offered a paw to help Nick up. "I'm Peter Quill, but you might know me by my other name, Star-Lord," he said and when the fox shook his head no, he sighed. "Look, let's go upstairs and then you can tell us what you're doing here."

Nick followed the creature name Peter up some stair, the raccoon was following behind the walking tree, which was still carrying the now semi-conscious other creature. "I am Groot," the tree said.

"What do you mean by that? I was being nice!" Rocket fussed at the tree thing. The fox gave them both a puzzled look and wondered if the raccoon really understood this thing calling itself Groot?

As they reached the top of the stairs, the fox's ears went flat and his muzzle opened in surprise. It wasn't the other ugly green creature with long black fur on her head that amazed him so much as it was the stars outside of the windows.

"Are we really in outer space?" Nick asked in a hushed voice.

"You're inside my spaceship, the Milano," Peter chuckled as he watched the fox step over to a window. "As I said, my name is Peter Quill and you've already met Rocket, Groot, and Drax." Then pointing towards the green colored creature, he added, "This is Gamora and we are called the Guardians of the Galaxy _."_

Hesitantly, the fox shook Gamora's hand with his paw. "Why?" he asked Peter. "I mean, why do you call yourself that?"

"We protect the galaxy from…ah…the bad guys," he answered. "We're like freelance cops!"

"In other words, we do it to get paid," the raccoon added. "You know for a fee, like bounties."

The creature name Drax sat up on the couch and glared at Nick. "You shot me!" he huffed.

"Sorry about that, I kind of panicked," the fox replied. "I've never seen creatures like you before and to me you looked dangerous. The racc...I mean Rocket is the only normal animal in this room, at least to me."

"These humies are kind of ugly," the raccoon snickered.

"Thanks Rocket!" Gamora snapped at him. "At least I don't shed everywhere."

"Okay, let's just move on to finding out why you are here?" Peter quickly interjected. "Are you a magician like the last fox?"

"No, I just tripped over this wand and it brought me here," Nick replied. He nervously jumped when Drax stood up.

"It's alright little guy," Peter said. "No one is going to hurt you."

"Sorry, I just wish you guys were normal animals," Nick sighed "You would be…" Suddenly the wand shook. "No don't!"

Peter looked up at the fox and asked, "What the heck just happened?" Then looking at the others, he saw that Gamora had been changed into a green colored leopard and Drax was now a large grey bull. "Did you just change us into animals?"

"Ha…ha…ha!" Rocket was laughing, he was still a raccoon and Groot was still a tree. "He changed you into a ferret! You know, it's a good look for you Star-Fur!"

"Hey this isn't funny," Peter yelled. "Change us back!"

"I can't," Nick replied. "I don't know how!"

"So we are dealing with magic," Gamora sighed as she walked towards the ferret and then laughed, "You know Peter you are cute like this, maybe we can keep you as a pet?" Then trying to sit down, she looked at Nick and asked, "How do you sit down with this, whatever it is?" Her tail flicked in agitation as she stood up.

"Look if this is magic, then we are going to have to get some help from someone who knows magic!" the ferret said.

"There's Thor," Drax said. "He's a god."

"No, he is magic, but doesn't do magic. What about the Scarlet Witch?" Gamora asked.

"Nope, she uses chaos magic and it's too unpredictable," Peter replied. "I think our only choice is Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. So I guess it's time for me to go home to Earth again." Hopping into the pilot's seat, he strained to reach the controls.

Rocket sat down in the other seat, "That's okay Star-Fur, I'll get us there. I'm a better pilot anyways."

"You are not!" Peter snapped.

"I am too!" the raccoon laughed.

"Would you two stop fighting and get us to earth!" Gamora yelled. "I have an overwhelming urge to start scratching the couch."

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha…Stephen Strange laughed at the sight of his visitors. "I can't believe that wand changed you into animals Quill!" he chuckled. "Let me guess, the fox is really Starfox!" He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"This isn't funny Doc!" Peter sighed. "Can you change us back?"

"I'm sorry, but only the wand can do that," Doctor Strange said as he looked at the wand stuck to the fox's paw. Then taking a closer look at Nick he asked, "You really are a fox and not a human who has changed forms. Where are you from?"

"The City of Zootopia on my Earth," the fox answered as he looked at the human. "I really want to go home, can you help me?"

"Maybe there is a spell that will compel the wand to do your bidding?" the sorcerer replied.

"I am Groot," the tall tree like creature suddenly said.

"You mean all this time, you could have asked the wand to do that?" Rocket replied. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I am Groot," he replied.

"You didn't have to wait to be asked!" the raccoon huffed. "Go ahead and ask it what it wants!"

"I am Groot," Groot said. "I am Groot…I am Groot!"

"He says the wand has told him that it is lost and wants to go back to the magician who loves it," Rocket translated. "The wand will change you back only if we agree to get it home."

"I can do that," Dr. Strange said. Then looking at the others, he snickered before asking, "Groot can you tell it that I'll see what I can do?"

"Hey Doc?" the raccoon asked. "Can it change everyone but Quill, I love being bigger then him!"

Groot made the arrangements and everyone was changed back to normal. As they were leaving, Nick turned to Rocket and said, "I'm sorry that I got you angry by calling you a raccoon. But where I come from there are raccoons that are just like you, well except nicer. I wish you could come visit us, I know this really cute female raccoon who works at city hall."

"Tempting fox," Rocket laughed as he shook the fox's paw. "It does suck to be the only one of my kind around. You just be careful and take care of yourself."

After watching the Guardians take off, the wizard turned to Nick and said, "You and I are going to a bar."

"I am not really thirsty," the fox replied.

"This is a special bar," the sorcerer replied as he led the fox out of his house and down the street. Finally he led him down an alleyway and they walked through a wall. "Welcome to the Bar With No Doors, also called the Oblivion Bar!" The sorcerer said.

As they stepped inside several creatures looked over at him and the fox. "Doctor Strange," an ugly pink human creature with an odd red tattoo on his furless chest said and he nodded towards the sorcerer.

"Hellstrom," the sorcerer nodded back as he quickly ushered the fox toward the back of the bar.

"Who was that?" Nick asked as he gawked at all the different creatures that were in the room.

"Someone you really don't want to meet," Doctor Strange answered. "Ah, just the sorcerer I was looking for!"

Standing at the bar was a tall human dressed in a blue and gold uniform, with a gold cape and a golden helmet covering his face. "Do you have the wand?" the creature asked, his voice was almost bell like in its tone. "The Lords of Order are upset with the wand because it has created a rift which must be fixed."

"Of course they are," Stephen Strange replied. "Otherwise why would they send their emissary Dr. Fate?" Then turning to the fox, he added, "Give him the wand and he will return it to the one who it wants to go to."

Nick hesitantly held his paw up to the sorcerer, who reached over with a gold colored glove. "It won't come loose, it's stuck…" he started to say, but the creature took the wand from his paw. "Oh?"

Without another word, Doctor Fate created a large golden ankh shaped portal and disappeared into it, leaving the fox and the Sorcerer Supreme standing in the bar.

"Well there you are fox!" an angry looking old goat snapped. "I've been looking for you and that wand everywhere!"

"Merlin, I sent the wand home with Doctor Fate," Doctor Strange said. "As for this little guy, I think he would be happy going home too!"

* * *

The blue skinned, white haired magician was lying on his bunk in the cell reading a book about magic tricks when the wand landed on his chest. "Wand, you have come back!" Mumbo Jumbo cried out with joy. "Where have you been all this time, I missed you." He hugged the wand. The wand shook and the magician's prison uniform was replaced by a tuxedo with a red vest and a top hat. "Just look at you, your all beaten up!" he fussed. "Let's get you home to the hideout and give you a good rubbing of lemon oil. I'll bet you'd like that pal."

"Now how do I get out of here?" the magician mussed, when suddenly the wand shook and the prison wall turned into marbles, which fell with a clatter all over the ground. "Oh, a new trick!" he proclaimed as he gingerly stepped out of the jail. "Where did you learn that one?" The police officers, who had come running when they heard the clattering sound, were sliding all over the place on the marbles. By the time they were able to stand the magician was long gone.

* * *

Nick found himself standing in the park again, the goat was long gone. A worried rabbit was sitting on the ground where he disappeared, waiting for his return.

"So Carrots, about that joke, a fox and a sorcerer walked into a bar…" he started to say but never finished as the rabbit jumped up and launched herself into his arms. Her kiss definitely shut him up.

 _ **As for Neville Longbottom, he never saw that wand again...or did he?**_


End file.
